This invention relates to cable television systems, and more particularly to cable television systems in which the converter for converting portions of the television signal on the cable network to the television signal which is applied to the subscriber's television receiver is located outside the subscriber's premises.
There is increasing interest in cable television systems in which the converter for converting the portion of the cable television signal which the subscriber desires to receive to a signal suitable for application to the subscriber's television set is located outside the subscriber's premises, for example, on or adjacent to a neighboring utility or telephone pole. This is of interest because it reduces the risk of unauthorized tampering with the converter, accidental or intentional misappropriation of or damage to the converter, and the like.
On the other hand, locating the converter outside the subscriber's premises increases the complexity and cost of the system because apparatus must then be included in the system to enable the subscriber to remotely control the converter. This consideration has tended to discourage the development of cable television systems with off-premises converters.
It is therefore an object of this invention to improve, simplify and reduce the cost of cable television systems with off-premises converters.